


What About Me?

by outlineincolor456



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Organized Crime, Alternate universe - Mafia, F/M, M/M, Mob Boss Jensen Ackles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, rating is for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlineincolor456/pseuds/outlineincolor456
Summary: Jensen Ross Ackles was a man to be feared.He was the most powerful man in Texas, next to the Senator and Governor, but even they were in his pockets.Gerald Padalecki was a man with a problem; gambling. With that gambling came debts that couldn't be paid. A move to a new city got him new people and places to gamble at, but the debt started to pile up yet again. In desperation, he accepts the generous offer from Mr. Ackles to repay his debts with the conditions of getting help for his problem and repaying the sum in a year.A year is drawing close, and Jensen intends to collect payment.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 64
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! 
> 
> Okay, I know the next chapter for Campbell Upbringing is what's supposed to be coming, but I'm in a rut with my other WIPs, and this fandom is seriously lacking in Mob AUs. So here I am! 
> 
> Again, no set schedules because I can't keep them, but this will have multiple chapters, don't worry! I'm anticipating that they'll all be roughly the same length or longer because I have this thing about not wanting to post anything under 1k words.
> 
> BTW if you're new to my works this is my first J2 fic, I have four other SPN fics in the Wincest category if you want to check them out!
> 
> Italics will always be flashbacks if you get confused!

Jensen Ross Ackles wasn’t a man to be trifled with. The cities of Texas all knew and feared his wrath, for good reason, he had his irons in every fire and a finger in every pie, the police were under his thumb in every major city in Texas, and even parts of Oklahoma, New Mexico, Louisiana, and southwest Arkansas. He was a powerful man, with a powerful family, and the numbers to back him up, should the need arise. Not to say he was a bad man, but he didn’t exactly abide by the law at all times either. Not that the law knew that. There had to be deniability, that was rule number three. 

Jensen kept his rules as simple as possible:

  1. Know when to get your hands dirty and don’t be a pussy about it.
  2. Have the best lawyers on retainer, and never speak without one.
  3. Ensure there was deniability. No matter the cost.
  4. Make sure your crew knows why you’re the Boss.



There were other rules, of course, but these were the ones every boss should follow, no matter the crew. Something Jensen followed closely was something his father had told him before he took over the family business upon Alan’s death. A week before he had been shot and killed, Alan Ackles had called his youngest son into his office, knowing that some bits of wisdom weren’t meant to wait to be shared.

_ “Son, when you run an empire like this you have to remember what’s important. Your image to the regular Joe is critical, they should like you enough that they don’t want to betray you, but fear you enough to never try to overthrow you. That balance is key to everything. Know when to give people a break, know when you need to break people, and know when you have to put them down.” Alan shared, a hand firmly on Jensen’s shoulder as they looked out of the window, looking out at the cityscape of Austin and the bustling traffic as the 9-5 crews started jamming downtown up as they head home. _

_ The scotch they were sipping was warm and smoky, a faint hint of citrus and leather. Alan’s eyes were full of life and wisdom from running a criminal empire for over twenty-five years. _

Jensen pulled himself from the memory, shaking his head and looking out on Congress Street. The heat of late May making the pavement shiver as the sun beat down, slowly sinking further west. It would be sunset in another hour and a half, and Jensen would miss it as he worked. Something nobody thought of was all the paperwork that came with running an empire, clubs, bars, warehouses, rental properties, and apartment buildings, they all had daily paperwork that he had to sign. 

Every warehouse had daily operations that helped hide the more frowned upon activities that would also take place there. Clubs and bars gave a place for soldiers to help push products without being easily noticed. Apartments and other rental properties provided a steady income and somewhere to put people when they needed somewhere to go. Everything had a role, and Jensen was just the legal face to it all.

Some people had thought when they were younger, that Jensen’s older brother Josh would take over their dad’s place at the head of the family. Instead, Josh went on to become a surgeon, serving as someone that they could call if someone needed fixing up. Josh was a fantastic surgeon, handling the more high profile patients in the area at the patient’s request due to his reputation alone, having a crime lord for a little brother didn’t hurt business either.

More than once Jensen had been in Josh’s care, knife fights, and bullet wounds all fixed up thanks to big brother.

Mackenzie was in charge of the public relations fronts when she finished her degree in college for public relations. Handling the people was a talent that she used effortlessly, and while Jensen was good with people in a less formal setting, public speaking wasn’t his forte.

Jensen had gone to school as a double major in business and communications, a minor in fine arts. Fine art was something that Jensen appreciated, and when he hid away for a week or two, usually it was a week covered in paints. Armani suits were traded in for Iron Maiden shirts with holes and paint splatters that made them nearly unrecognizable as band shirts, faded jeans that were soft and flexible, the weave of the denim nearly worn through. 

Sighing heavily to himself, Jensen settled back into the office chair, elbows on the desk as he opened his second to the last folder. There was color all over the desk, every file folder was color coordinated with what location he was handling. He had a method, warehouses first, then clubs and bars, then apartment buildings, then rental homes.

Opening the folder in front of him he started reading, words nearly blurring together caused him to lower the folder and rub at his eyes and start skimming instead. 

A year ago he’d lent out some money to one Gerald Padalecki, a man with three kids, all adults now, the youngest, Megan, a little younger than Mackenzie and still in college as well, the oldest, Jeff, was already an established doctor at San Antonio General, the middle son, Jared, was newly out of college and working in the Austin area, supposedly working part-time jobs while looking for more stable work. Apparently Gerald had some gambling problems, leaving his youngest son with no college fund. Jensen scratched the nape of his neck, tugging lightly on the short hairs and wondering how they had managed to save Megan’s college funds when Jared lost his, Jeff’s had already been signed over and in use for Jeff’s education, but apparently the month before Jared’s eighteenth birthday, the account had been drained and Gerald’s gambling problems in San Antonio had been settled, but Gerald wasn’t able to get anyone to let him continue his problem within city limits. 

Gerald moved his family to Austin, only to resume his addiction with a new set of creditors to be indebted to. Jensen had stepped in, offering to loan Mr. Padalecki the money to repay his debts with the condition that he would go for help with his gambling addiction and work to repay Jensen’s generosity. Padalecki agreed to the terms, one year to repay the loan and counseling.

It seemed that Jared was still living with his father and sister in the Austin area, a smaller home in the outer suburbs, two stories, three bedrooms, two and a half baths. All in all, the property wasn’t anything special, but it wasn’t anything awful. The house wasn’t in Gerald’s name though, Jensen noted, it was in Jared’s. No doubt that Gerald couldn’t get a bank to loan him five dollars. 

A year had passed, and Gerald’s deadline was near, he had a week yet, but everyone needed reminders.

Jensen set the folder back, finally finished with his paperwork for the day, not even noticing he’d been absently finishing the work while thinking of the Padaleckis. Stacking folders together, he set them into the  _ Outgoing _ box just inside of the door to his office while closing up, it was dinner time and his stomach protested the idea of putting dinner off later since he’d had a light lunch, but business wasn’t done for the evening.

He had a reminder to deliver, and this time, he’d like to do it in person.

Pulling the slim smartphone out of his pocket Jensen unlocked it and selected one of his favorited contacts and hit the call button.

“Chris, grab Steve, we’re giving Mr. Gerald Padalecki a personal reminder that his deadline is near.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically writing itself right now, so you'll probably see frequent updates if I'm not terribly busy and have the time to write. 
> 
> I did just start watching Designated Survivor though, so that's delayed this chapter at least by a day. Yes, I know Spacey is problematic at best, but it's a damn good show and I'm already a third of the way through season two.
> 
> Word count: 1,621

Jensen had people to drive him to events, but usually, he liked to drive himself. It could be said that he was something of a control freak when it came to certain things, but everyone had their things that needed to be done exactly the way they would do it, like how someone would put dishes in the dishrack to dry. If it was done differently it might not work right.

He left the office and headed home, taking the drive to think about the approach he should take, a casual one could make Gerald think he’d be forgiving if he couldn’t pay, and in turn encouraging the irresponsible actions that have cost his children.

Family meant everything in his business, and to harm family in any way, physically, emotionally, mentally, or financially, was a crime on its own. No, allowing Gerald Padalecki to misinterpret the visit wasn’t an option.

There would have to be some leverage.

  
  
  


Jared Padalecki was a tired man, working four jobs to pay the bills and putting food on the table wasn’t ideal, hell it was almost cruel. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice, his little sister Megan was taking every class she could each semester to graduate as quickly as possible with hopes to reduce the loans she had to take out. His older brother Jeff, well he was working hard to pay off his own student loans, in addition to that Jeff had, with no room for misinterpretation, said he wouldn’t financially support their gambling addict father. Jeff was kind enough to help Megan get her supplies for school, make sure they had enough money for gas and groceries, and occasionally take his younger siblings to dinner somewhere nicer than Denny’s.

If he was honest with himself, Jared was at a breaking point with their father. Every night he came back to the house drunk, smelling like a French whorehouse, and with sticky fingers. Everything worth any money now sat behind Megan and Jared’s bedroom doors that were affixed with locks that the Padalecki patriarch wouldn’t be able to pick.

Jared slumped on the half-broken couch next to his little sister, thanking their luck that Gerald had found somewhere else to be for the time being.

“I feel like we never see each other anymore Megs, this sucks.” Jared sighed, exhaustion slurring his voice, not even having the energy to bring his phone up to read the text that had just made his phone buzz. No doubt it was another co-worker that was asking him to take their shift. He couldn’t though, not without going into overtime for any of the jobs he currently held. A local grocery store as an overnight stocker, a bakery and cafe as a barista, a waiter at a fancier restaurant where the tips made up for the crappy hours at the other two places, and a boarding kennel on the nights he wasn’t working at the grocery store.

Today was one of the rare days he only had the night at the kennel to work, the other three jobs had scheduled him off so he wouldn’t get overtime.

“That’s because we have to hide from dad whenever he’s home or he’ll take every dime and penny he finds,” she replied cooly, fingers never losing rhythm on her keyboard as she continued working. “Jared, you’re killing yourself working like you are, it’s time to face it,” Megan turned as she stopped typing, lowering her laptop screen and facing her older brother directly. “Dad is a lost cause, we’ve done everything we can except cut ties. He’s a drunk, he’s leeching money we don’t have, who even knows if we know everything! Jared, I know it’s not something you want, I don’t want it either, but maybe it’s time to finally tell dad this is it, that we can’t and won’t keep doing this. I have a friend who would rent the extra bedroom we’d have. Maybe kicking him out and following Jeff’s example is what it’ll take to get him to sober up and see. He’s cost us more than just money, Jared, he stole your college fund to play poker ‘with the big boys’ in Vegas, only to come home beaten bloody and dropped off by someone who was driving home to Austin anyway.” Megan sighed heavily and closed her laptop fully, delicate, yet long, fingers splayed gently on the top and obscuring the glowing apple. “It’s not easy, but I think it’s time.”

Jared listened, lips pressed together tightly and bitten. Megan had a point, and lately, he’d been thinking it too. “Yeah Megs, I think you’re right. We don’t know if there’s anything that dad’s mixed up in, who he owes money to, and we don’t want to be tangled up in it.”

He finally forced his body into motion, shuffling to the kitchen and looking through their cabinets and fridge. “Dinner’s looking like pasta, questionable Chinese leftovers, or burgers,” Jared called over his shoulder, hearing the tapping of Megan continuing her work on her laptop.

“Leave the leftovers for dad, I’m voting pasta, I had a burger yesterday for lunch at the cafeteria.”

“I’m putting peppers in it!” Jared warned as he started collecting everything he’d need. A box of linguini, a zucchini that needed to be used and two bell peppers, the jar of minced garlic, and a jar of tomato sauce. “Vegetarian tonight, no meat kiddo, we’ll have to go grocery shopping soon so make a list of what sales you can find for me.” 

Megan grunted from her spot on the couch as Jared started chopping up vegetables, a pot of water set to boil, and a pan in front, medium heat with a small drizzle of olive oil. Methodically he added what needed to cook longer, the peppers then the zucchini, adding the jar of sauce once they were half-cooked to allow them to simmer in the sauce before adding spices. 

Jared was messing around on his phone while absently stirring the sauce, waiting for the water to boil, when there was a firm knock on the front door. He tilted his head in confusion, Jeff would have texted them to tell them if he was stopping by, especially since it was dinnertime and Jared would insist on feeding the oldest of the three siblings. “Did you invite someone?”

“No, you?”

“Nope. Are we late on anything? You mailed the water bill this week, right?”

“Yeah Jay, I mailed it two days ago.”

“Shit, okay. How schlubby do I look?” Jared cursed as he took in the sweats he was wearing, stained with nail polish from when the two of them had gotten drunk and decided to try their hand at nail art, only managing to half-ruin Jared’s sweatpants and one cushion on the old couch, which Gerald had sold. Not much of a loss, but still, it was a comfortable couch. The t-shirt wasn’t in bad shape, but it had shrunk some in the dryer at the laundromat last time, making it too tight in the shoulders and forcing Jared to cut the sleeves off to allow just barely enough room to continue wearing the shirt.

“I dunno, but if you put on cut-off shorts instead you could work the corner with that shirt.” Megan snorted as she swapped places with Jared, shoving him towards the door as another, slightly impatient knock, sounded. With dinner being monitored, Jared steadied his nerves that a collector would be on the other side, or Tiny Jim’s twin daughters selling Girl Scout Cookies, accompanied by Tiny Jim. Last time Jared and Megan had to both buy a hundred dollars worth of cookies before Tiny Jim stopped growling at them.

Making sure he didn’t have his wallet in his pockets, Jared finally unlocked and pulled the door open.

In front of him were four, tall, not as tall as he was but not short, men. All four of them had an aura of power and _‘don’t fuck with us’_ about them.

“Can I help you, gentlemen?” Jared asked, throat suddenly dry. This didn’t bode well for them.

“Mr. Jared Padalecki?” One of the taller men asked, immediately making Jared focus solely on him. Green eyes, so green that they almost looked inhuman, thick, dark lashes, freckles on perfectly golden tanned skin that dappled the crinkles around his eyes, a nose that had definitely been perfectly straight at one point but had been broken enough. Jared couldn’t help but notice the tasteful scruff, groomed well, was tinted red compared to the soft brown of the man’s hair, it looked incredibly soft but styled lightly in a way that would allow someone to run their fingers through without messing it up. The scruff framed a well-chiseled jaw and lips that were sinful in their own right, enough so to make anyone sweat in church, straight or otherwise, as they quirked into a disarming smile that revealed perfectly straightened and white teeth, and especially sharp canines. 

“Sir?” The man asked, clearing his throat softly, only then making Jared realize he’d been staring, and possibly drooling. “You  _ are _ Jared Padalecki, correct?”

Jared swallowed thickly a few times and shifted nervously on his feet as he cleared his throat. “Yessir, I am. Unless there was a switch in the hospital when I was born, as far as I know, I am,” he’d blurted out before even realizing it.

The gorgeous man, who he now noticed was wearing a very nice suit that showed broad shoulders and a firm chest, even under the suit jacket.

“My name is Jensen Ackles, and these are my men. I’m here regarding your father, Gerald. Could we talk?”

  
This  _ couldn’t _ be good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are cake, and kudos give my cats treats. Suggestions are always welcome, but not always taken, however one was last round! JDM will be added to the character tags very soon!
> 
> Here's a fun tidbit, when I change character POV when I'm writing I change the color of the text. I write on a black background to ease eye strain, so Jensen is in this lovely turquoise and Jared is in a lavender color in my documents. I find it helps remind me whose point of view I'm writing from.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count 1864
> 
> Jensen and Jared have a talk.

Jared swallowed thickly, the name Jensen wasn’t exactly ringing bells, but he knew the name  _ Ackles _ . Everyone in Texas knew the Ackles family. Their reach was incredible, there was no mistaking that this was some business that Jared wasn’t eager to get tangled up with. By the looks of the men surrounding Mr. Ackles, and how they all gave him disinterested yet still ominous expressions while blocking off the whole front door, Jared didn’t have much of a choice, he couldn’t stay out of this one.

With a heart-heavy sigh, Jared knew that tonight would be the last night that their father would be allowed to stay long enough to sober up. Come morning, Jared would be kicking Gerald to the curb if only to spare himself and his siblings the grief that would come with dealing with whatever Ackles wanted from their father.

“Please come in, Mr. Ackles.” Jared moved to the side and extended his arm. “We can talk in the kitchen, I’m afraid you caught me while making dinner for my sister and me.”

Jensen smiled politely, stepping inside, leaving JD and Chris to follow him in, Steve stayed put outside of the door, watching the street.

The interior of the house wasn’t anything of note, furniture was older, some may be from Goodwill or previous home, it was all very lived in. Walls were a basic white, floors had been redone within the last few years in vinyl planking in a warm-toned white faux wood pattern. The living area was immediate to the right of the front door, where a young lady sat on a very dated looking couch, typing away on a Macbook in comfortable sweats and hair tied into a messy bun, a pen tucked behind her ear and blue highlighter in her trapped in her teeth as fingers flew on the keyboard for a few seconds before pausing.

His observation was interrupted by the tall, sun-golden god that had answered the door. “Thank you, Mr. Padalecki, I assure you that I’ll try to keep this brief so you can get to your dinner in a timely manner.” Jensen smoothed over the slightly prickly expression on the younger man’s face, having noticed Jensen’s gaze on the youngest Padalecki.

He motioned for Jared to lead the way, through an open archway on the left where the smell of simmering tomato sauce and garlic greeted them. The short walk hadn’t given much time to do so, but it was impossible to not notice that Jared was a very attractive man; with his almost shoulder-length chestnut hair that had natural highlights from long hours in the sun, eyes that seemed to change color; from gold to gray, green, blue, to a mix of all four, brown, they were mesmerizing. Broad shoulders that were muscled in the way that came from manual labor more than working out in the gym, if the shirt was anything to go by, the younger man’s chest was similarly muscled, the faintest hint of perked nipples showed behind the thin fabric. He also couldn’t help but notice the trim waist, and not much further down was an ass that made his mouth water. What he wouldn’t give to bounce a few quarters off of it.

Jared gestured to the small kitchen table and the mismatching chairs around it, something he was slightly embarrassed by now that he had very well dressed men sliding into them. The lankier and older of the trio on Mr. Ackles’s left, the shorter of the three on Ackles’s right. 

Chairs were pulled to seat closer to the boss, it was the usual protocol in unfamiliar spaces.

Jared set the burner with the sauce on the lowest heat setting and covered the pan with a lid, doing the same with the pot with the water for the pasta, stirring the sauce until the pan adjusted to the new heat setting and making sure it wouldn’t simmer too much while he was handling this. Attending to dinner gave his mind a chance to freak out before calming himself back down. Whatever it was that his father had gotten into, Jared wouldn’t sponsor him in any way. He’d already lost fifty thousand dollars from his college fund to his father’s gambling addiction, not to mention their childhood home, countless pieces of furniture, and that wasn’t even the worst thing. By far the worst thing was losing her.

A sharp pang ran through his soul at the thought of her, making his eyes water and throat tighten. A quick shake steeled his nerves and cleared his eyes, clearing his throat he turned and joined the three intimidating men at the table.

“So, you said this was about my father? If I were a gambling man I’d bet this is about a gambling debt that he owes.” Jared prompted gently, trying to not feel like he was going to be shot for speaking out of turn.

Jensen nodded and cleared his throat, “Yes, your father owes me a fair deal in money. I understand that he has quite a problem with gambling. I assume you know who I am, Mr. Padalecki-”

With a wince, Jared raised two fingers, “Please call me Jared, so there’s no confusion, and I’m not particularly fond of my surname at the moment. It’s gotten me some trouble.”

Jensen’s eyebrows rose slightly, a half-bemused smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Alright, Jared, as I was saying; I’m a well-known person in a well-known family here in eastern Texas, and even surrounding areas, so I assume it’s safe to say you’ve at least heard of me?” He waited for a nod from Jared before nodding in return, lips pressed in a slightly grim smile. “It’s unfortunate, really, that Mr. Padalecki has a debt to me because he owes more than just my family. From what I understand, Jared, and forgive my invasion, your father also owes you the sum of a college fund he gambled away. I was hoping to talk to him tonight, remind him that he’s approaching the date we’d agreed on for him to repay his debt to me. Something tells me though, that you have yet to see him today, am I wrong?”

Jared shook his head no, sighing heavily. Of course, his father’s problems would show up at his doorstep.

Jensen couldn’t help but feel a tug at his heartstrings as the younger man deflated in his seat with a sigh, the torn look in those eyes could influence hearts of stone, he just knew. “Jared, I’m not here to make your life more difficult. I’d like to help.”

That alone piqued Jared’s interest, “And how exactly, Mr. Ackles, would you like to help? I hate to break it to you, but I’m barely making it now as it is, this roof over our heads was practically a pity gift and I still have a 3.5% interest rate on it. I’m only 26, have debt crawling out of places that can’t be mentioned in polite company, more debt knocking on the door, four jobs, a father that can’t keep himself sober to think of keeping that five dollars in his pocket to bring home a loaf of bread instead of betting it on a stupid poker game. I’m exhausted on a regular basis, hell, you’re lucky you caught me at all, and the only reason you did is that three of my jobs can’t have me work right now without giving me over time and the one I’m working today starts in four hours. So, please, explain to me how you’d like to help as if you’re talking to someone with a fried brain sandwich in their head in place of an actual brain because I’m pretty sure my brother is playing a cruel prank on me to prove his point.”

Jensen couldn’t help it, the light chuckle that left his chest split his mouth into a grin as Jared explained the very reasons that he wanted to help. “Well, I’m looking for someone of your expertise. You see, I own several legitimate businesses, and you’re exactly the kind of person I’m looking to hire.”

“And how pray tell, does this help my father with his debts?”

“As long as you work for me, your father will have an extended period to pay back the debt, that is as long as he follows the original agreement. If not, he’ll work off his debt or it will go to collectors.”

“The original terms of the agreement...and what were those?”

“Mr. Gerald Padalecki was to seek counseling for his gambling addiction and find himself new employment in efforts to pay back the amount he owes, I’m well aware he never went to counseling. Jared, you’ve been through enough, I’d like to employ you, to work in your field of study, provide you with a salary that would allow you to live more comfortably and securely, as all my employees do.” Jensen soothed, hoping that his natural charm would help entice the man that sat across from him, someone he very much wanted the chance to get to know better.

“And this is all completely legal work? Nothing that could possibly be cast in a shadow?” Jared needed to make sure, it needed to be said crystal clear before he even thought about accepting. He couldn’t risk anything, not when it didn’t just concern himself, but Megan too.

“Of course, if you’d like I can have an employment agreement drafted up and sent over for you to look over tomorrow. You can even take it to your lawyer and make adjustments, I’ve been told that I’m a fair employer.” Jensen offered, knowing that someone as smart as Jared would want to see everything in black and white, know that it wasn’t just empty words.

“Can I have some time to think about it?” Jared asked softly, just trying to wrap his head around it all.

“Certainly, but I should like an answer by next Friday until then your father has a grace period.” The three men rose from their chairs. “Oh, and Jared, your father’s debt is just that, his debt, your offer is just to make it easier on you. He has until next Friday to seek counseling, should he do so and make attempts to find employment to start repaying me, I’ll call the dogs back. He knows what happens to those who don’t pay up, I don’t like sending reminders.” Jensen brushed down his suit jacket to smooth any wrinkles before stepping around the table and offering his hand to Jared. “I hope to be seeing you, though. I’m sorry for interrupting your evening.”

Jared firmly took Mr. Ackles’s hand and shook it, “Of course, Mr. Ackles, thank you for bringing this to my attention.”

Jensen’s men filed out of the kitchen while they shook hands, leaving the boss to smoothly turn the handshake to kiss the back of Jared’s hand. “Have a lovely evening, Jared.” And with that, the most beautiful man Jared had ever laid eyes on walked out the front door, leaving him half-stunned in the front doorway.

_ Oh shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eyebrow wiggle* now we're getting to the good stuff. This might be a bit of a messy chapter, I wrote over half of it at 3 AM, it's a quarter til 4 and I'm going to take my garbage to the curb and promptly fall into my bed, then go to the church later to bake a cake. I love having an oven that only kinda works. 
> 
> As always suggestions or ideas are appreciated but not always used, the two men of Jensen's that joined him inside are JDM and Chris Kane, Steve was left watching the door.
> 
> Comments are cake, kudos are hugs, and I am quite sleepy. Goodnight Pittsburg!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan and Jared talk a little about the meeting with Mr. Ackles.
> 
> Jared puts his foot down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter, mainly because it's setting up for a bigger one next chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Word count: 1272

Jared closed and locked the door in a state of numbed shock. Megan had stopped working, setting her laptop aside for the night, seeing that her older brother was in need of some assistance with his brain being offline. She guided him to a chair at the table, raised the heat on the pot of water and the pan of sauce, stirring it while she waited for Jared to come back.

A solid ten minutes passed, pasta had been added to the water, and a timer set for when it needed strained and added to the sauce. Megan patted Jared’s shoulder as he gnawed on his lower lip, wearing it to the point of bleeding.

“You should take the job.”

Jared whipped his head toward his sister, eyes sharp and clear, the statement drawing him out of his head. “Megs-”

“No. Jared you’re working four jobs, barely making ends meet, all the stress is going to kill you. You heard the man, it would be fully legal work, in your field. We wouldn’t have to worry if the water bill was late, or if we have anything to eat that isn’t going to make us sick. For fuck’s sake Jared, you could go on a date for once! Right now with the way you work you don’t even have time, let alone money to take someone on a date, even a cheap one. Jay,” Megan sighed as she sat down, pulling her chair close and making sure she had Jared’s attention. “Mom would hate the way you’re living right now, and Jeff would agree with me. I was texting him the whole time you were talking to Ackles, he hasn’t read half the messages yet because he was on break but had to get back to his rounds. Don’t make us play the  _ ‘mom would want this for you’ _ card.”

“That’s a low blow Megs,” Jared grit out with a sigh, one hand pushing through his hair.

“But it’s true. So don’t activate my trap card.” 

“Leave the Yu-Gi-Oh references out of this.”

“Fine, but only if you take the job. I’ll get Jake to look it over.” Megan nudged her brother as she got up and stirred the pasta and sauce again. 

“Thanks, I’d feel better with having someone more versed in law look it over before I accidentally sign my life away.” Jared half-joked as he chewed on the pad of his thumb, getting a disgusted face from the youngest Padalecki. He kissed the top of his little sister’s head and tried to relax while they ate their dinner. At eight he got dressed for his shift at the kennel, the back of his right hand still warm and tingly where Mr. Ackles had kissed it.

The whole shift he couldn’t help but gently trace over where the mob boss’s lips had graced his skin. It was a long night, during the day there had been new surrenders, and the dogs were not friendly at all, so he spent the night working with them and risking being bitten. By the time he stumbled in the front door, he couldn’t care less that Gerald was passed out in a puddle of drool and half choked up vomit. A tired nudge with his foot that was probably closer to a kick was all that he gave in a warning. “Get out. You don’t live here anymore. You owe Ackles money, and you’re not living with that kind of debt under my roof.” 

Gerald snorted awake, eyes bleary, and vomit on his face, still sleeping off the majority of the alcohol. It took a full two minutes before the Padalecki patriarch realized what his youngest son had just told him.

“Get. Out.” Jared snapped, he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed after a nice hot shower, but this had to be dealt with now. The sooner, the better. Rip off the bandaid, so to speak. Or at least that’s what he was telling himself.

“Jared-” Gerald tried, a wet belch interrupting him as he fought back another round of his stomach ejecting its contents. A few seconds passed and the sad excuse for a man tried again. “Jared, please, I-” he sniffled and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “I can’t-”

This time Jared cut him off. “You can’t pay Ackles. I know you can’t. You have a problem, you gamble money you don’t have, you steal from your children, you leave them fearing that people are going to come and take everything and more from them, because of your stupid and selfish choices. Get  _ out _ . Either you are out by the time I get out of the shower, or I call the cops, or better yet, I’ll call Ackles, and have them remove you from my house.” He threatened, starting up the stairs before stopping. “And I’ll notice if you take anything. Leave your key to the door on the kitchen counter. Out of the kindness of my heart, I’ll get you a storage shed and put your shit in there. You get two months paid up and then the rest is up to you. I don’t care where you go, what you do, but I swear to god, you are not going to endanger Megan and me by living here while you owe the mob money. Ackles said if you go to the gambler’s addiction meetings he’ll work it out as you working to pay him back. It’s time you own up dad, it’s either get help and get a job or get cement shoes. I’m done. I can’t have you here when I’m working myself to death to be able to provide for Megan and myself, and still replace all the things you keep pawning.”

Gerald slowly stood up, shuffling while leaning against the wall. “Jared. Jare, I’m so sorry son, I didn’t mean for all of this.”

“An apology from a drunken man is worth as much as a rock tied to your ankle in the middle of the ocean. You can apologize when you’re sober and working to fix the problem. Not now, not before it’s fixed. I don’t want anything from you until I know you’re done gambling.” Jared said sadly as he went upstairs, gathered a pair of clean underwear from his room and his towel, and going right for the shower. Twenty minutes later he was clean from over-excited doggy slobber and one terrified puppy pee accident. Just as he opened the bathroom door, he heard the front door close. A sigh of relief flew from his body as he went to lock the door, noting that the key had been placed on the kitchen counter.

Now, he could get some sleep before his shift at four pm.

  
  
  


Jensen spent his morning combing over his employment proposal to Jared, a red pen in hand and gently tapping as he sipped his coffee, eyes scanning at any more adjustments he needed to make. Since the meeting at the run-down two-story, Jensen had decided he wanted to woo the youngest Padalecki son, but the only way to be successful in it would be if Jared was under less stress. Another red line was drawn across the already bloody-looking document, a note written in the margins to include a company debit card with a clothing allowance to be handed over to Jared upon the signing of the contract. After all, his personal assistant couldn’t be wearing a cheap suit.

Yes, Jared would sign for sure. How could anyone pass up an opportunity like this if they were in his situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I could've made the interaction between Jared and Gerald a lot more explosive, or even longer, but I'm both tired and not willing to write that much right now. I actually cranked this chapter out in roughly an hour. The next chapter will be bigger but because of that, I'll take longer to write it, especially since I have some research to do for it. Yay.
> 
> Anywho, let me know if ya'll're interested in listening to the Spotify playlist I made to listen to while I write this story. I'll post the link in the beginning notes next chapter if there's interest.
> 
> As always, comments are cake ( I love cake btw), and kudos are Covid safe hugs.
> 
> Suggestions are fun, not always used, but always fun to read. I'm going to go hide cat food and crash out. 
> 
> Peace out


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gets some coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1498

Jensen finalized the contract for Jared’s employment by 09:30. It was generous without being so generous that there wasn’t room to gain more benefits without seeming suspiciously so. Glancing at his schedule Jensen decided that he could take a long lunch and deliver the proposal himself. He’d already been at the office for four hours, everyone else had just arrived at 08:00, carting their half-asleep bodies and cups of coffee to their desks.

He stretched and spun his chair around, looking out the wall of windows behind his desk. Traffic looked horrendous, but a walk sounded nice. Maybe he’d go pick up some coffee instead of getting some from the break room. Break room coffee was only in emergencies, even when it was a fresh pot it tasted stale and burnt.

He slipped his loafers back on, having taken them off under his desk two hours ago, making sure he had his wallet and phone in his pockets before slipping out of his quiet private office and into the slightly more chaotic cubical pit. Jensen always called it “The Pit” which had confused a few of his friends for a time, it took a few times for Jensen to remember that “The Pit” was a name for a mosh pit at metal concerts. Suit jacket slung over his arm, Jensen rode the elevator down to the lobby, sighing as he thought of the last time he’d taken off to go to a concert. April 22nd, 2000, Dallas. The World Domination Tour. A wistful smirk tugged at his mouth as the memories of avoiding being in the mosh pit were dashed, narrowly dodging the wall of death, going home so sore and his voice gone, bruises on his body topped with sunburn. It was fantastic. 

The elevator dinged and he was brought out of his thoughts, shuffling out and through the lobby, dodging people left and right so he could just go get some coffee from the cafe down the street he favored.

  
  


Usually, Jared didn’t work this shift. But normally he didn’t work both his barista job and the kennel on the same day. A normal day Jared went into the cafe around 11:30, not long before the lunch rush. The typical morning crowd would have come in, gotten their orders, left, and be stuck at their job already by then. Few morning regulars were also lunch break regulars, so it wasn’t like Jared was overly familiar with the morning crowd, but when the bell over the door chimed Jared noticed the newest customer at  _ Nephilim Craft Coffee and Pastiserie  _ wasn’t part of either crowd.

Apparently Jensen Ackles visited on an occasional morning, something the typical morning staff knew. Since Jared usually worked late mornings, afternoons, and evenings, it was unlikely for Jared to be working on the random mornings that the mob boss would slip in and frizz every staff member into a tizzy. Not even baristas were immune to the charm and aura of power he exuded.

It took him a solid two minutes to notice why his coworkers were now fluttering around nervously and quietly snipping at one another.

“I can’t! Last time I almost blacked out from a panic attack,  _ you _ take his order!” Kelly stage whispered to Alex, who was currently looking white as a sheet and like she was about to pee herself. 

It was clear who they were talking about once Jared looked up and saw who walked in the door. Sighing heavily, he walked over to his two very nervous coworkers and patted them on the shoulders. “Alex, go take a minute and drink some cold water, Kelly can you ask Ella for more of the apple fritters? I’ve got Mr. Ackles, don’t worry about it.”

The younger women stared at Jared with slightly awed yet thankful expressions. Quite thanks were given as they both fled the front while Jared took his spot at the register.

Jensen had to say he was surprised to see Jared behind the counter at his favorite cafe, but what a wonderful surprise it was. He slid up to the counter and flashed his most charming smile, “Jared, I didn’t know you work here. I just approved the final version of your proposal, if I’d known I would have just brought it with me.”

Jared blushed lightly, cleared his throat, and grabbed his sharpie. “Hello, Mr. Ackles, what can I get for you?”

He shifted slightly and looked over his shoulder toward the door leading to the kitchen and the staff area, seeing Kelly, Alex, and Ella peeking out through the window to watch the interaction. Huffing slightly he focused back on Mr. Ackles, noting that the powerful man had seen his nosey coworkers as well. Great.

Jensen straightened and glanced at his phone, noting the time. “Do you think I could steal you around noon? I was planning to take a longer lunch and deliver your employment proposal myself, so we could go over things and negotiate details if you felt it was needed.” He scanned the menu and the bakery case. “I’ll take a large Colombian drip coffee with two pumps of vanilla and three of cinnamon and two shots of espresso.” Jensen waited patiently for Jared to write the order on the cup before adding, “And one of the apple and cheddar breakfast sandwiches, I’m running on empty right now.”

Jared made sure to put the order in and paused, thinking over the other man’s question while doing so. “I’m not done until 12:30, and I need the time in.” He said quietly, moving to start the coffee order. He moved with practiced hands, going through the steps for the drink and quickly handing the finished drink to Jensen, turning to fix up the ordered breakfast sandwich. Jared almost jumped when he was handed the already finished and hot sandwich by Ella.

“The order came in on the screen in the back, it’s ready.” Ella smiled, leaning in close, “You’re so calm, maybe you’ll have to be the one to take Mr. Ackles’s orders from now on.”

Jared shifted uncomfortably and flashed a weak smile. “Sure, but uh, I actually need to talk to you about something. Mr. Ackles wants to steal me for lunch, I told him I don’t get done until 12:30, could I take my breaks back to back and leave a little early?”

Ella’s eyes were wide and a grin was splitting her face, “Jared you go to lunch with him whenever he wants, I’ve got it. Just tell him you’ll be ready when he is.”

With a soft sigh and a nod, Jared left his manager to continue doing whatever she pleased while going back to Jensen, who was waiting patiently at the counter and handed him the sandwich. “I talked to Ella, she said I could leave early to go to lunch with you,” he grabbed a cup sleeve and scribbled his cell number on it. “Just text me or something to let me know when you’re ready so I can give Ella a head’s up when I’m heading out.”

Jensen had watched Jared as he moved with grace and confidence while making his coffee order. He was so lost in watching him that he didn’t notice the cup being held out to him for a moment. Smiling he took the cup and took a sip, a soft moan curling up his throat as the flavor settled over his tongue. It was perfect. He continued to watch, bemused as Jared turned to start on the other part of his order to find one of his coworkers already standing with the item wrapped carefully in the store’s signature midnight blue paper. A few words and some nodding and the young woman scurried back to the door behind the counter, presumably where the kitchen and employee break room were.

With his breakfast came the news that Jared had been permitted to leave early and have lunch with him, news that made Jensen’s heart flutter and knots form in his belly. “I’ll be sure to text you as soon as I get back to the office. Thank you, for a perfect cup of coffee and something to keep me going for the next few hours.” Jensen winked, fishing out some bills from his wallet and handing them to Jared. “Keep the change.” 

As he was walking to the door he could hear Jared gasp and sputter, undoubtedly looking at the cash he’d handed over, but Jensen liked to think that it wasn’t just the three hundred dollars he’d paid, but the knowledge that they had a lunch date in the matter of a few hours that made the younger man produce such noises.

His walk back to the office was filled with thoughts of what other sounds Jensen would draw from those soft, pink lips. Hopefully soon too. He needed Jared in his bed, but more than that he needed Jared by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit longer, I've been learning how to drive lately and it's going alright. But yesterday my fall allergies were particularly bad to the point that I was wondering if I needed to seek medical attention. My throat was swelling up enough that it was painful to swallow, thankfully a couple of rounds of Benadryl reduced the swelling, but it also knocked me out. Today was pretty much the same, 24-hour allergy medication, Benadryl, and now I'm due for more. I don't know how I'm even going to be conscious if this keeps up.
> 
> Next chapter Jared and Jensen will have lunch and review his employment contract, negotiate, and agree. Jared should be starting his new position next chapter or by the end of it. I try to keep my chapters about the same length in word count, I just find it easier to have a goal and also so I don't have any super short chapters. Chapters have the potential to be longer than average rather than shorter than average with me, so you'll get a bigger present sometimes.
> 
> Anywho, I'm going to take more benadryl, eat something, and go crash. Also if any of you would like to follow me on tumblr to get some random updates on where chapters are at you can find my SPN sideblog under j2sunflowerbaby and my main blog under plushrumpasaurus. 
> 
> Comments are cake and kudos are hugs


	6. Chapter6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jared gets measured. Jensen goes back to the office for a boring morning.

Jensen trudged back to the office, not quite ready to deal with daily business when lunch seemed so far away. The duties of having your own private security company didn’t wait though, and he needed to make sure to have everything just right for Jared, should he accept the terms of employment.

It had been over a year since he’d had a personal assistant, and seeing as that was where Jared had been looking for employment, having done all his schooling to be up to the task, Jensen was thrilled with the idea of having him on board. For now, he had to suck it up and do all the work himself.

When he came back to the office there were eight messages on his office phone, eighty-six new emails and ten reports on his desk. Jensen sat and glared at the reports and decided they’d wait until he sorted his emails. That was at least something he could do while having his coffee and sandwich.

Twenty minutes passed and his sandwich was half-eaten, coffee gone, and only twenty emails were sorted into their categories. Approvals, denials, boring shit, proposals, more boring shit.

It took a full hour of him sorting as more and more emails came in, scanning and sending them to the folders according to his verdict to reply to after lunch.

Listening to messages he returned calls as needed, then read through reports. Notes were made, things were signed, and he was far beyond ready to just rush through and get to lunch with Jared.

A quick text to JD and he made sure to have someone go over to the coffee shop and ask Jared for his sizes, then a lunch reservation was made at the best spot in the city, well, it was to Jensen. Hopefully, it would mean as much to Jared as it did to Jensen.

  
  
  


Jared was beyond nervous, he was essentially having lunch with the most powerful man in Texas, and it was also a job interview. 

His coworkers almost immediately flooded the space behind the counter after Jensen left, fluttering around and asking him if he was alright or if he needed anything. Jared brushed them off with mild success.

“Guys, guys, chill. I’m fine! Well, sorta? I uh, I’m having lunch with him and it’s also a job interview. So I guess I’m kinda nervous, y’know because it’s a  _ job _ and I’d finally be able to afford to have a life for once.” Jared gnawed on his lip carefully, worrying one particular spot between his canines until it was bleeding steadily and gently nursing on the bleeding spot once the lip was over sensitive.

Kelly, Ella, and Alex all gaped at him before the chatter started again, hands fluttering all around him, fixing his shirt, fluffing his hair, straightening his apron, assessing and tittering about how he couldn’t go to lunch like  _ this _ . 

“Jared you are  **_not_ ** going to a lunch date, that’s also an  _ interview _ dressed like this. You know I don’t care what you wear, as long as it isn’t indecent and you’re comfortable, but this kind of thing…” Ella huffed and frowned. “That’s it, I’m giving you the day. You go home and get ready for your lunch, come back here after you’re fixed up and we’ll make sure that you get that job.” 

“I- no, Ella I can’t leave you guys to run everything until-” Jared sputtered in protest.

Kelly smiled and nodded, “We’ve got this Jare, you go home and get ready. Take a nap, shower, all that jazz.”

“Kelly’s right, if anyone deserves a job where they don’t have to work extra jobs and extra shifts to make ends meet, it’s you. So you go home and primp so you knock off those designer socks.” Alex grinned as Jared flushed. 

“Fine, but I want it on record that I did this under duress. ” Jared huffed softly, tossing his hands up and shaking his head. “Make sure Jamie knows that I did not want to leave early and you all forced me into it.”

Ella rolled her eyes and shoved Jared toward the break room, “Yeah, yeah, just get out of here already. You look like you haven’t slept in a week.” 

“Jamie is gonna kill you, Ells!” Jared tossed over his shoulder with a lighthearted chuckle as the ladies went back to work and he grabbed his bag from the break room, leaving his apron on his hook that the girls had decorated for him with glittery pride flag stickers. 

Checking his phone he noted it would be too early to take the bus back to his neighborhood and he hadn’t driven, having given the keys to Megan this morning when her car wouldn’t start. Her last class would have lined up with when he finished his shift and originally she was going to pick him up, or he would have taken the bus. Luckily he always brought a pair of running clothes with him and his shoes and ducked into the employee restroom and changed. A quick stretch before he set off just out of the back entrance left him feeling better than he had that morning. All the stress of having a swarm of mobsters in his home, finding out the extent of his father’s debt, kicking their father out...just thinking about it all had a tension headache starting to build at the base of his skull. 

Just as he was going to start his six mile run back home, the back door opened to a slightly flustered looking Alex looking around. 

“Jared! Oh good, you didn’t head out just yet, there’s some dude that says Mr. Ackles sent him to see you out front.” 

“Tell him he can meet me at my place then, I want to get a run in, I’ve got some shit I want to think on before all of this later today. Give ‘im my address.” Jared sighed softly and put his headphones in. “Listen, Lex, I’m gonna get going before this guy decides he needs to drive me home. Stall him for a few more minutes so I can at least get started.” And with that he waved and started jogging, music playing quietly enough he could hear traffic around him, but loud enough over the sounds of the city as his feet slapped the pavement, a steady lope that ate up space without realizing it.

An hour and a half later and Jared was slowing and stretching out languidly as he unlocked his door.

“Mr. Padalecki, Mr. Ackles sent me.” Jared heard from behind him, causing him to stop and turn, finding himself face to face with a squinty-blue eyed surfer dude. “He wants to get your measurements, I’m the only one Sheppard trusts to get this done right that’s on hand right now.”

“Measurements? Like for a suit? Jesus. Okay, yeah, uh just let me get kinda cleaned up, I just ran six miles man and I gotta be honest, nobody wants to be that up close and personal with me after that. Please, come in.” Jared nodded as he opened the door, allowing the shorter man to enter the house. “And dude, call me Jared, hearing Mr. Padalecki makes me think someone is after my dad again. My brother insists on being called Dr. Padalecki for the same reason.”

“Just call me Chad then, I’m Mark Sheppard’s usual errand boy when I’m not too busy running Mr. Ackles’ IT department. I dabble around a lot.”

  
“By run his IT department do you mean…” Jared trailed off.

“Hey, regular IT department tasks are fucking boring man, they only call me in if there’s really something wrong. I handle all the underbelly work.” Chad shrugged.

“Gotcha. Okay, I’m gonna go shower quick, I’m gonna crash out for a nap when we’re done here so it’ll just be a step I don’t need to do later. Couch is there, the remote is up by the tv if you want. I won’t take long.” Jared nodded towards the living room, getting a thumbs up from Chad before heading upstairs and unlocking his room and grabbing his shower supplies and a loose pair of sweats and a tank top.

Twenty minutes later and Jared smelled like green apple and cedar, hair wrapped up in a towel and comfy clothes on as he jogged down the stairs. Chad was lounging on the well-loved 70’s floral-patterned couch, watching CSI. 

“Alright, where do you want me?” Jared chirped, hands lightly bouncing on his thighs.

“Anywhere works for me man, as long as I can see the numbers on the measuring tape.” Chad shrugged and got up, motioning for Jared to come closer.

The next half hour was spent on getting measurements, joking, and idle chit chat. 

“Oh, Sheppard wants to know if there’s colors you don’t wear. Anything you don’t like yourself in and such.”

Jared crinkled his nose in thought and stood still as Chad got the last measurement he needed. “Pastel yellows and greens.” With a glance to the couch and grimacing, he added, “I’m not really big on polka dots either. Or florals.”

Chad followed his line of sight and laughed loudly. “Yeah, I can guess why. Don’t worry man, you’re in good hands. Anyway, I’ll get these to where they need to go and you’ll have something to wear later for your date. Don’t sweat it.” He clapped Jared on the shoulder before tucking the measuring tape away and giving him a mock salute while walking out the door. “See ya, Jay Man!”

  
  


Jared smiled and shook his head, he could see himself making friends with Chad, someone to have drinks with after work, play video games with. He hoped he’d see more of Chad, while working or outside of work, it didn’t matter to him.

A sigh of relief left his lips as he crossed off one of the most stressful aspects of his whole dilemma that had sprung up when Mr. Ackles suggested lunch. The outfit was taken care of, he’d showered and would shave before heading out. Quickly he locked the front door and headed upstairs, flopping onto his bed and texting Megan about everything.

**_JAY:_ ** _ Mr. Ackles came into the cafe today _

**_MEGALODON:_ ** _ omg what happened??? _

**_JAY:_ ** _ He wants to do a lunch interview, even sent someone to measure me for a suit. I’ll have new duds to wear for it. _

**_MEGALODON:_ ** _ jay that’s awesome, just make sure you’re safe ;D _

**_JAY:_ ** _ MEGAN! It’s not like /that/! Jesus, don’t be gross.  _

**_MEGALODON:_ ** _ jay he had someone come measure you for a suit, he clearly likes you, i’m just saying make sure that you know what you’re getting into and double-check to make sure there’s a condom being used, some guys are really shitty. anyway gtg before the prof gets here, i’ll be back in an hour! love you jay! _

Jared shook his head, hair still damp, pulled his blanket over him, and settled on getting in at least a short nap before he had to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is lunch! Jensen knows it's a date in his book, but it's not their official first date. I can't wait for these crazy kids to have their first date and a roll in the hay.
> 
> Comment your guesses what the first official date is going to be. *hint hint*
> 
> Comments (ones that aren't rude) are a great way to encourage me to write and that gets chapters faster! Anyway just a note I forgot, this takes place in 2018 but J2 are in their 20's (Jensen's in his late 20's and Jared is in his mid 20's, I think I have Jared's actual age written somewhere but I don't want to comb through and find it if it's not in my tags. Birthdays and age gaps are as they are in real life.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Comments are life and kudos are the cake that I so badly want right now.
> 
> Let me know what you think, and if you want to be told when the new chapters go up then hit that subscribe button!


End file.
